The invention relates to linear motors, the inductor of which comprises a prismatic axial core surrounded by coils which, being formed of coil disks separated by magnetic islets, are juxtaposed by one of their faces to the web of a U-shaped support, made of material which is a good conductor of electricity, constituting a screen against magnetic leakages, whereas the armature has a U-shaped transverse cross-section covering the inductor.